True colors
by lovelysakura99
Summary: I see your true colors and that’s why I love you... songfic NejiTen


Base on the song True Colors of Cyndi Lauper. I was singing this song in my singing course and I thought "This song fit really well with Neji and Tenten!" so I did this little story! Anyway, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song

* * *

True colors

Tenten was in her house, sharpening her weapons when she heard a small knock on her door. She opened the door to see a tall young men with long hair and lavender eyes.

"Neji! What's up?"

"Hn."

The girl let the prodigy in and went to make some tea. Tenten was not surprised by Neji's visit. Since four months, Neji could come because he was feeling alone or frustrated by something. He didn't talk, but the kunoichi could see it in his eyes. They never really talk when Neji came by. They just drank tea and when Neji was feeling better, he'd just go. Sometimes Tenten could talk a little about missions or of Lee, even of weapons, but they never talk about the reason of his coming. She knew that whatever she asks, he'll not answers. Tenten got out of the kitchen to go in her living room. She saw her team-mate asleep on the couch. She sat on the floor, looking at him, and started to stroke his hair. A song came in Tenten's head and she started to sing with a sweet voice.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
Its hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small _

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

(when I last saw you laughing)  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors  
True colors  
True colors  
Shining through

I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Tenten took an other look to her crush (Neji, if you don't see it's who) and kissed his forehead. She got up slowly and head to the kitchen.

"Tenten." She froze. She turn to see Neji, awake, sitting on the couch.

"Neji! You were awake?" Neji nodded. "You heard me sing?" Again, he nodded.

"You sing really well."

Tenten was now blushing. MADLY. She look at him. He still have his none expression face and then, he stand up and get closer to his training partner.

"Tenten, what you say in the song… Is it true?"

"What do you mean?"

"That you…" He stop, look at Tenten, who was starting to be really nervous, and continue. "That you love me."

Tenten froze. Yes, she loved him, but she wasn't able to say it now.

"W-well, y-you know, It's… It's a song… a-and I… i-it's true that you… y-you can count on me b-b-but to say that… that I l-l-love y-you, i-it's…" Tenten couldn't continue. Her heart was racing and her mind was unclear.

"_What's going on with me! It's not my style to stammer like this. I mean, it's true, I love him but… How can I say to THE Hyuuga Neji that I love him? I'm sure he'll not love me and…"_

Neji's lips on hers snap Tenten into reality. Neji was kissing her. Neji was kissing Tenten! First, Tenten's eyes winded, and she didn't know what to do, but she got calmer and closed her eyes. Her arms found the way to his neck while Neji's arms had already found her waist. A moment after, Neji broke the kiss. He was smiling. Ok, it was not a real smile, more a smirk, but still.

"I think I'll take that for a yes. I'll see you tomorrow morning for training." With that, Neji went to the door and got out of the house. Tenten, still in shock, was standing there, still rewinding the event. She then realise that he was gone.

"Wait Neji! What did that kiss mean? Neji?" She get out of her house to see that he was slowly walking to his house. "NEJI! YOU STUPID BASTARD! COME BACK HERE!!!"

END!!

* * *

I love this story! Please tell me you like it too! Review!!!! 


End file.
